Embodiments may generally relate to keyboards. More particularly, embodiments may relate to the use of categories to configure keyboards.
A conventional keyboard may include a configuration of keys, wherein the keys may be relatively small. For example, the keyboard may include a plurality of characters assigned to a single key, wherein the user may be required to repeatedly click the key to select a desired character. Such an approach may lead to typing errors due to, for example, incorrect click actions, too small of a key size, compact key spacing and/or indeterminate key characters.